Television broadcasting has evolved from basic analog terrestrial broadcast television to complex digital broadcast television systems. Broadcasting standards currently under development are expected to allow broadcasters to provide protected as well as unprotected content. A television that receives the protected content needs to first obtain a license in order to access the protected content.
The foregoing “Background” description is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the inventor, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention.